Monochrome
by theunhappytwins
Summary: LenxIA. Aria is the only one with any free thought left in the dystopian society life has become.She joins forces with a small resistance, and disturbing revelations about everything appear...


**AN: Plot bunny ambush. Fucking pests.**

Aria gazed out the window at the gray city.

It was as boring as the rest of her life, and as life generally was in the 24th century.

People like her had been stamped out years ago, simply because they had no place in the future.

She turned to the computer.

She'd chosen to do a project for school on the history of the Union, and it was as edited as everything else was.

It seemed normal until she ran into a comment on one of the pages.

_'Lies-Megpoid.'_

Quickly, Aria clicked on it.

The account was simply called M.

After she clicked, the screen flashed and turned black. White text scrolled across the screen.

**CITZEN 3274089. YOU HAVE CLICKED ON A LINK THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE.**

She should have known. A trap.

**STATE YOUR REASON.**

She tapped a single message into it.

**Leader-sama, I thought to report it.**

**YOUR ANSWER IS FOUND ACCEPTABLE, CITZEN 3274089. YOU ARE ON THE WATCH-LIST FOR 0144 HOURS.**

Aria clenched her fists, her nails biting into her palms.

**Understood.**

She put the computer down and looked at the ceiling.

She knew that the government had now passed the camera feed monitoring her room and the feedback from the tracker device embedded into her shoulder into the watchlist, and could almost feel their eyes on her back.

She wished that it could have actually been Megpoid.

The resistance, known simply by SF-A2, VY1, VY2, Megpoid, Calcium, SeeU, and RE-BIRTH, were Aria's idols. They were proof that she wasn't the only one who still had free thought.

The government knew their handles, and used them to test the inhabitants. Occasionally, someone would actually click on them in a misguided attempt to turn them in.

Aria found it easy to pass as an emotionless regular citzen, but she had actually once seen SF-A2.

The only glimpse she had gotten was that SF-A2 had long hair, which she had tied back.

She had been apprehended by police officers, and then proceeded to shock everyone.

SF-A2 had thrown her head back and _laughed._

Aria had never heard anyone laugh before.

An electric pulse had exploded behind the cybernetic officers, blowing all of their circuits.

SF-A2 had laughed again, leapt up onto a building, and run off.

When the officers had appeared, there was no one for them to catch.

The sound of the food finishing in the microwave drew Aria to sit up. With her parents always at work, she had to take care of herself, so she had to learn to prepare food.

Not that it was anything to be proud of. All food was only nutritious goo that had to be microwaved to be edible.

She dug her spoon into it, sighing.

_"ATTENTION, CITZENS! ATTENTION!"_

Aria looked at the television, almost rolling her eyes.

_"REPORT TO FREEDOM SQUARE FOR THE CEREMONY OF FREEDOM AND HISTORY! ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY!"_

Fighting the urge to show her contempt, Aria picked up the notepad she used to write her classwork on.

She caught a glimpse of her other writing, and quickly pushed the page over it.

"And, with the great leadership of Hiyama Kiyomi, so was the paradise that is your life born!"

Hiyama Kiyomi.

Aria hated the words.

Hiyama Kiyomi started the dictatorship of Yamaha when she was nine years old.

She had quickly turned it into the world that Aria knew it as.

"Now, with-"

An explosion.

Screams erupted from the crowd.

SF-A2 was outlined against the explosion, her long hair now flowing freely to her mid-back.

A man grabbed her arm. "Run, little girl-"

"No."

"RESISTANCE!" he shouted, his face twisted in fear.

She felt a warmth in her shoulder, quickly escalating into a burning pain, as her tracker began to beep.

"RESISTANCE! RESISTANCE! SHE'S RESISTANCE! THEY'RE AMONG US!"

Aria fought to not scream as the tracker burned her skin. She fell to the ground, hands clenched.

"POLICE! POLICE!"

She got to her feet, staggering.

The resistance were dangerous, but she had a chance of living that way.

She staggered towards the explosion, but collapsed halfway there.

The cops were almost to her...she was dead, she was dead...

The tracker burned, and she fell into unconsciousness.

Aria slowly opened her eyes, awakening in a hospital There was a throbbing pain in her shoulder, but not the same pain that had emerged when her tracker had been activated.

"Hey."

The boy had sparkling blue eyes and messy blonde hair, tied into a small ponytail in the back. He leaned against a concrete wall.

"Wh...What happened?"

"Cal took out the tracker while you were out."

"What? Who are you? Where is this?"

He sat down on the foot of the bed. "We're underground. Five miles from the above-ground location of the old capital."

Aria raised her eyebrows. "I notice you only answered the least important one."

"I'll have to get the others here before I tell you anything. Or at least take you to them...Can you stand?"

"What others?"

He sighed. "You'll find out."

Aria weighed the options in her mind.

On one hand, this boy could be leading her to her doom.

On the other, he could be part of the resistance.

Aria sat up and pulled the covers back, standing up. "Where do we go?"

The two walked up a long flight of stairs.

Though she longed to question the boy, Aria knew that it would just be pointless. She'd tried enough on the long walk, and gotten the same answer every time.

_"You'll find out when we meet with the others."_

Aria knew this was a bad idea.

At least, if she died, she'd go out fighting.

Finally, they came to a door in the concrete wall.

He opened it.

Inside, a girl with cherry-red hair that came to her waist smiled at her.

Another girl, with choppy emerald hair and eyes of the same color took a cursory glance up from her computer, and then returned her gaze to the computer.

A girl wrapped in bandages and baggy clothes, whose gender Aria could only identify by her long teal hair, nodded to her.

A boy with salmon-colored hair that reached his shoulders, a woman with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, and a girl with a mass of long platinum blonde hair were the other inhabitants of the room.

The redhead put her hands on her hips. "I suppose it's time to introduce myself. You can call me SF-A2."

Aria gasped.

"Welcome."


End file.
